


wanna keep you here

by puchuupoet



Series: blowin' fuses [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Sarcasm, Teasing, Voyeurism, completely unintentional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: Having had his previous question answered, Tony decides he has some follow up research that needs to happen. Barnes is more than happy to oblige.





	wanna keep you here

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from "Talking Body" by Tove Lo

The robots are cowering, and even Tony has to admit that he’s getting nowhere with this project. He had made his exit right after Barnes had, not wanting to have to explain his current state to anyone who might walk by. His lab was technically safe from prying eyes, but his damn imagination hadn’t given him a moment’s rest since this morning. 

But food. Food will help, and maybe even conversation. Grease-stained and sweaty, Tony’s only saving grace is that his hard-on has finally gone away. Fucking Barnes.

 

It’s only Rogers and Banner in the kitchen, voices low as Steve scribbles down notes. This is not the distracting conversation Tony was hoping for. 

“Catching up on homework, Cap?” Tony grabs a banana from the fruit bowl on the table.

“Bruce is just giving me some reading I should catch up on. Or, y’know, avoid completely.”

“You’re not going 50 Shades on him, are you Doc?” At Banner’s offended glare, Tony raises his hands in surrender. “Hey, anyone here seen Barnes?”

“Saw him leaving the gym a bit ago. Probably his room?” Steve looks up at Tony. “You’re playing nice, right?”

“Sure, sure. Gotta see a man about an arm or something.” Grabbing an apple as well, Tony heads towards the residential area of Stark Tower.

 

His hair’s pulled back in a messy bun, but Tony’s focus is on those stray hairs sticking to the back of Bucky’s neck, damp with sweat and if Tony ends up licking his lips, well. Barnes is nice enough to not mention it out loud. 

“Brought me a snack?” Bucky asks, eyes twinkling, and Tony’s completely forgotten about the fruit until the banana is slowly pulled from his grasp. “You’re too kind.”

Tony’s too distracted by that look in Barne’s eyes to realize his grip on the fruit has tightened, not until he feels fingers running over his and with a start, he looks down. 

“You wanna come inside, Stark? Or just keep playing two dudes, one fruit out here in the hallway?” Barnes purrs, and Tony’s ready to shut him up, one way or another. He lets go of the banana, using that hand to shove Bucky backwards and then shut the door behind them. Tony pointedly ignores Bucky’s grin at the reaction he got out of him. 

Now that he’s alone with his problems (dick and Barnes, in order of annoyance), Tony’s finally able to focus on solving them. Except... 

“Wait, how the… how do you even know that reference?” 

“Barton’s been catching me up on the important shit I’ve missed, based on his personal scale of importance.”

“And that’s…”

“A bad choice of words, I know.” Bucky briefly looks embarrassed, and god, that shouldn’t hit Tony as _endearing_ as it does. He watches as Barnes heads towards the couch, eyes drawn to the swing of his hips. Bucky gestures back at him, a half-hearted wave encouraging him along, and that’s what finally gets Tony in gear: that fluid movement of the joints, those soft whirring noises that are so loud in the suddenly quiet room.

“Fuck,” Tony mutters, and Barnes laughs, sitting on the couch in a smooth movement.

“You promise?” he asks, all wide-eyed and smirking, and Tony just stares in response as Barnes’ left hand smooths down his stomach to rest on his thigh. Not waiting for an answer, Bucky palms himself over his pants, groaning at his touch as he looks up to meet Tony’s gaze.

“What were you askin’ about earlier, Stark? Something about needing to know for science?” Bucky’s eyes flutter shut as he gives one last squeeze, his hand moving to rest back on his leg. “What’dya wanna ask me?”

For one of the few times in his life, Tony's speechless at the sight in front of him. When he had thought about Barnes -- the fucking Winter Soldier -- and that arm of his, it had always been more of an intellectual stimulation. Anything more was just a private dirty joke that only played out in his head. His comments this morning were just supposed to get a rise out of Barnes. But, y'know, not like this. This is not the situation he was expecting to get into when he woke up, and if he were to admit any flaws to his approach, he was not prepared for the scene now sprawling out in front of him. 

Tony bites his lips as Bucky’s words drag his eyes downward, to where his thighs are flexing under those thin yoga pants. 

“You’re such a dick…”

Bucky barks out a laugh at that. “Yeah, these things don’t hide a damn twitch, do they. We doing this? Cause all you had to do was ask, darlin’.” He shifts around on the couch, hooking his thumbs under the waistband and slowly starts to drag it down. 

Tony can just start to see dark curls before Barnes stops, and he’s not even close to being embarrassed about the noise that escapes his throat. But Bucky’s just staring at him, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, yeah we’re doing this,” Tony rasps out, and Bucky nods at the permission. 

“Wanna stay on the same page as you,” Bucky murmurs but Tony’s not listening, not when those pants are dipping lower and catching on Bucky’s erection. “Gotta tell me if we need to stop.”

“Fuck that,” Tony huffs out, taking a step towards the couch. Bucky’s thrust up, pulling his pants down free of his ass and down his thighs before settling back against the cushions. 

“Stop.” A shiver runs up Tony’s spine at Bucky’s command, and he freezes, watches how Barnes’ gaze flickers across the room. “Sit there.”

“You talk to all your men like that, Sergeant?” Tony takes the armchair across from the couch. “Or is this some dirty drill instructor shit you’ve been missing out on?”

“You really wanna know what I’ve been missin’ out on, Stark?” Bucky rucks his shirt up with one hand, fingers dragging over his nipple before settling back at the base of his cock. “A certain set of baby blues starin’ up at me, watchin’ me just like you are right now. Maybe even touching himself too, but mostly just watchin’ and whimpering.”

Tony can’t move, can’t tear his gaze away from how Bucky has a soft smile on his face, eyes closed and his hand slow and steady on his dick. He shouldn’t be here, shouldn’t have gone down this rabbit hole, but he can’t move now, not with what they’ve created here. 

“Wanting me back, cause that’s what home was, way back when...” A low cry spills out, hand moving faster and Tony wants to soothe him, wants it all to just go back to fisting jokes and arguments. 

“Why’re you telling me this?” Tony’s can only whisper, trying not to jar the moment. 

“Cause you get it. Being ripped apart and remade in someone else’s image. Trying to force your square ass in a round hole.” Bucky’s rhythm falters as he snorts out a laugh at his own joke. “Knowing things’ll never be the same, not matter how hard you want it to be…”

“We’re not talking mechanics anymore, are we.”

Tony didn’t realize someone could look that disappointed at him and still be getting themselves off. 

“He’s the flip side of you, ya know. Wants to give me space, sort my shit out. Treats me with kid gloves sometimes, not that he even realizes he’s doin’ it. Trusts me, not the arm,” he pointedly adds on. 

“...and I’m just here for the chrome,” Tony finishes the statement. 

Bucky’s strokes slow as he meets Tony’s gaze. “Watch me,” and Tony’s dick twitches at the steel in his voice. 

He wants to argue that there’s no way in hell he’d look away, but his voice disappears at the way Bucky stretches out the fingers of his left hand before wrapping them around his cock. Barnes starts at the change in temperature, hips stuttering as he pushes up into his grasp. 

“If this thing goes rogue and heads for my ass, you’ll save me, right?” Bucky’s voice is thick with sass and neediness, and Tony laughs at him, laughs at this whole fucking situation. He nods his head though, just in case, cause this isn’t even close to the weirdest request that’s crossed his path, and yeah, staying on the same page is good and _jesus_ the look on Barnes’ face...

Tony shifts in his seat, his jeans now unyielding and chafing. Bucky’s eyes darken at the movement, does something that makes his arm groan louder than normal, a sound that shoots straight to Tony’s dick.

“I’m feeling a little exposed here, sweetheart,” Bucky rasps out. “Feeling like joining me?”

“Fuck yes,” Tony groans, managing to get his jeans and boxers shoved down his thighs in record time. He licks his palm before taking himself in hand, can hear Bucky suck in a breath and he tries not to preen too much.

Tony keeps biting back groans, trying to hear that goddamn arm over his own panting and Bucky's soft curses. Every time he looks across to him, Bucky's half-lidded, staring back at Tony with an odd smug look, as if this whole thing came as a surprise to him as well. 

“You gonna go haywire on yourself over there, champ?” Tony’s breathless, knows he sounds desperate but life has taught him to seize the moment, and fuck, if this isn’t the right moment to seize then he hasn’t learned a goddamned thing. 

Bucky doesn’t answer, just leans his head back, stretching his neck in a way that makes Tony itch to be closer, to bite down and feel the responding whimper resonate through his teeth. Barnes starts to slow, strokes tapering off until his left hand’s just resting there, fingers gentle on his sac and his breath picking up speed. 

Tony can’t see anything, those fucking pants obstructing his view, but he sure as fuck hears when Bucky starts teasing himself, and he can only dream of the feeling of those fingers touching himself. Barnes stutters out a cry, back arching a bit and then his hand’s back on his cock, slick and smooth, and Tony tries to match his pace, stroke for stroke. 

He falters though, when Bucky’s voice growls out, intimate even from a distance. “You gonna come for me, sweetheart?”

Tony’s on the edge, so close but he’s not ready for this to end yet. His head’s tipped back against the chair, eyes on Bucky as the other man pushes himself closer with every twist of that gorgeous mechanical wrist. Yeah, there was no way Tony could deny his hard-on for that arm anymore. Not after this. 

There’s a sudden sharp intake of breath from Bucky, a harsh groan that has Tony focused in on him. He’s wide-eyed, staring to the side, and softly moaning as he thrusts erratically into his fist, and Tony’s never seen him like this before. This eager, this frantic, this desperate. Bucky’s gasping something out, words punched out of his chest but Tony’s beyond comprehending any of it. 

Bucky comes with cry, his release covering his stomach and jesus, Tony would be more than happy to help clean that up, and maybe it’s not just the arm anymore. But Bucky’s whimpering now, his body still shuddering through the orgasm, and he hasn’t turned back towards Tony yet.

Bucky’s whimpers are what push Tony over, his head hitting the back of the chair as he works himself through the orgasm, until it’s almost too painful. He’s made a mess of everything, his shirt, the arm of the chair, and he’s ready to joke about it, tease Barnes about what exactly is it about that goddamn arm. 

But Bucky’s still staring away, a smug grin growing on his face, and when Tony leans forward to take a glance, he finds he can’t look away either. 

Steve’s there, leaning against the wall and just _watching_ , and Tony’s never seen that look on his face before. This is not the Steve Rogers, Captain America Stark’s used to -- anyone’s used to, really. Save for that motherfucker sitting across from him, apparently.

“Told ya so, darlin’,” Barnes’ accent is heavier now, and even Tony can see the way they hit Rogers, his eyes darkening as he shifts from one foot to the other. 

“You’re an ass,” but there’s no venom there, just a soft fondness that makes Bucky purr in response. 

Tony tenses when Steve walks towards them, not sure as to the proper protocol after this particular social situation. But Steve just saunters towards Barnes, eyes locked and fuck if he’s not squirming against the couch in anticipation. 

Steve leans down to meet Bucky’s mouth, keeping the kiss chaste as he tucks some bills into the waistband of those fucking yoga pants, currently stretched taut across Bucky’s thighs. 

Tony’s left gaping as Steve straightens up and turns back towards the doorway. “I’ll see you around, Tony,” Steve waves at Stark as he leaves, door shutting quietly behind him. 

“What,” Tony manages to get out, feeling like the air had been punched out of him. “The fuck was that."


End file.
